Spiderwebs
by AvidAuthor
Summary: Ren dies, Kyoko cries, and the spider weaves her web. Oneshot
Kyoko stared at the spider weaving her web in the corner of the hotel room. Damn little thing didn't have a care in the world. Her head was kind of fuzzy, she'd been drinking again. Ever since the funeral, that was all she did.

Standing up unsteadily, she pulled on a dirty sweatshirt. Then, eyes burning from the alcohol, she stepped out the door.

* * *

All over the city, people had grieved. A car crash was an unfitting end for such a great actor. His fiancée had sat at his funeral with a black veil over her face. Prior to this, Kyoko had just spent an hour sitting next to a comatose Yukihito Yashiro, holding his hand and crying over the fact that he couldn't be at the funeral of his best friend. But then, if life was far, Ren wouldn't have died.

The funeral finished, and after fending off a pack of reporters practically foaming at the mouth, she slid into the driver's seat of her car. She sobbed brokenly while she drove, great big ugly sobs, the kind that you could never be embarrassed of because you were in too much pain.

* * *

It wasn't a great part of town. People hunkered in the shadows, eyes glazed. No one was happy here. This was a place where you went to give up. Rent was low, crime high, and people sad. Kyoko walked out of this place and into a crowded street. She had nothing to steal, so pickpockets left her alone, and she was tougher then she looked, so anyone else would have a bad surprise.

She lit a cigarette. Not the best habit, and not cheap either, but it helped numb the ache that never seemed to fade.

Some brightly dressed chicks caught her eye, and Kyoko frowned. They were smoking something, and laughing their heads off. This wasn't a good place for good girls. She pulled the hood up, and leaned against the slimy alley wall until they were safely out of darkness. Then, with a deep breath, she stepped into the light.

* * *

She was walking, letting the wave of people carry her where they wished, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun, her hood slipping off, and stared into the eyes of none other than Sho. Kyoko hunched, and glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she rasped, blowing out a puff of smoke and extinguishing the cigarette self-consciously. He made a face.

"I should be asking you the same," he said disapprovingly. His eyes found her ring. She tucked her hand into the pocket of her sweatshirt. Sho sighed.

"Kyoko, it's been three months," he said quietly. "You need to get over this." Kyoko bared her teeth.

"You don't just get over something like this!" she cried. "I loved him!" By then, people were starting to notice, to recognize, even though Kyoko had dyed her hair pink.

She could see the headline now, "Actress spotted talking to dead fiancé's rival!" She huffed, shoved him roughly, and hastened away.

* * *

Kyoko's slightly drunk conversation with the spider was interrupted by a knock at her door. She sighed, stomped over to the door, and threw it open to see Sho again. He looked shocked.

"You look even more like shit then you did before!" He said in that obnoxious way of his. Kyoko scoffed and waved him off.

"Go away," she slurred. He clapped his hands.

"Wow!" He said with a laugh. "Are you drunk?" She turned away.

"Who knows," she said tiredly. "Go away." She was remembering Ren again, and her eyes were getting a little wet. Sho followed her.

"This place sucks," he said, gesturing to the spider in the corner as he stepped over trash. Kyoko pointed her beer bottle at him.

"Don't insult her," she hissed. That spider had been her only friend. Spiders don't judge you. Sho looked at her funny, and Kyoko collapsed onto the bed, her head hurting. Suddenly, Sho put his hands on either side of her head, pinning her down.

Now, Kyoko was hurting bad. And when you're hurting bad, sometimes you do stupid things. She was no exception. She pulled him down, and kissed him hard.

* * *

She woke up the next morning, sober and sad. Kyoko felt breath on the back of her neck, and she turned to see Sho. She remembered what had happened, and she felt her chest tighten. They had both kept their clothes on, but it made no difference to her. Kyoko crawled from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at the web, tugging down her tank top as she did so.

The spider was dead. Her legs were curled up, and she was stuck in her own web. Sho sat up too, and hugged her from behind. But he would never be Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko started crying.


End file.
